


Devious

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: He inwardly groaned as her saliva coated him as she practically swallowed him whole.  How he wanted to bend her over his desk and pound into her dripping pussy until she screamed for mercy and came so hard, she passed out.





	Devious

“The instructions are on the board.  You are to work in the pairs in which you are seated.  Go collect the necessary tools and ingredients the potion required.  You will brew and turn in a vial to me with the required labels and will get your marks next class.”

Professor Snape was acting strange, even to the second years that didn’t know him well outside of rumors.  He should be looming over their shoulders, peering into their cauldrons, taking off points for minuscule mistakes and berating their nervousness.  Instead, he stayed seated stoically marking papers at his desk.  Every once in a while, he let out a small noise that sounded just heavier than a regular breath.  But no one so much as looked his way, for fear of inflicting his usual wrath.

What they didn’t see, was Snape desperately holding back all the grunts and thrusts of his hips eh wanted to make into the moist little mouth enveloping his hooked cock over and over under his desk.  When he deemed safe, he peered down into his lap, watching her bushy mane of hair disguise the image he so desperately wanted to see.  His cock disappearing into her pink lips while her whiskey colored eyes peered up at him deviously.  But he had to keep his hands visible on his desk.  He wouldn’t put it past the prepubescent teens to sense something was amiss if he wasn’t careful in keeping his composure.

Hermione seemed to sense his wants and needs though.  With one hand still twisting and massaging the base of his cock that couldn’t fit down her throat, her other hand reached to pull her hair out of her face so he could see her actions.  He inwardly groaned as her saliva coated him as she practically swallowed him whole.  How he wanted to bend her over his desk and pound into her dripping pussy until she screamed for mercy and came so hard, she passed out.

But he had to control himself.  It wouldn’t do good to act on such urges in front of a bunch of twelve and thirteen-year olds.  And there was the issue of his position at the school.  

Still, even all of that couldn’t keep him from sinking his cock into the Hogwart’s Know-it-all's warm mouth whenever he got the chance.  Seeing her smirk around his dick made him almost shoot his load into her throat.  But he held off, wanting to make this last until his class was over.

Every now and then, he would cast his eyes across his diligent students working hard to be done.  He regretted the last of his instructions when they started finishing up and approaching his desk with vials of their work.  When the first student pair came up, they meekly spoke, “Here,” as they placed their vial on the desk.  The sound made Hermione freeze with her mouth lightly sucking on his tip.

When the small girl didn’t immediately leave, Snape snarled at her, “What are you waiting for, a blue ribbon?  Back to your desk!”

The girl squeaked and ran off back to her station.  In a dangerous move, Snape reached down and gripped Hermione’s hairs, pushing her back down until she swallowed his cock down her throat.  She didn’t make a noise of complaint as she set back to her work pleasuring him.  He guided her head roughly for a moment until he noticed another student nervously approach with their potion.  He let go of her and returned his hand to his papers on his desk as he continued marking them.  This student smartly placed their vial down and jogged back to their desk before he could bark at them like he had at the first girl.

Hermione began working furiously to bring him to his end.  She squeezed with her hand and hollowed out her cheeks so her mouth tightened around him.  He wanted to groan with wild abandon.  He wanted to fuck her throat until she was choking and gagging on him.  He wanted drown her face with his cum and then turn her around and fuck her ass until she begged him to make her cum.

More and more students approached to turn in their work, and the closer it got to the end of class, the closer Snape got to his end.  His cock started pulsing in her mouth as he fought the urge to cum.  He could feel his breathing get slightly heavier.  He had to look away from her to keep his composure as the last of the students turned in their work.  It just so happened that the very last one was turning in their potion when Snape finally snapped and catch roughly into Hermione’s mouth.

He smothered his groan of completion as he shot his cum down her throat.  She eagerly sucked every rope out of his cock, swallowing it all in a series of small gulps.  She teased his waning tip with a spiral of her tongue before demurely tucking his limp cock back into his trousers and doing them up.  After the last student left, Snape chanced a glance down to her face to see her licking her lips like a cat with a little grin.  He affectionately trailed his thumb along her lips, sticking it into her mouth for her to suck briefly before cupping her cheek.

“Class dismissed,” his deep tone echoed through the dungeon and all his students slithered away like they couldn’t get out fast enough.

Once the door boomed closed, Snape stared down at Hermione with a stone face.  “Get on the desk.”


End file.
